Susano'o: la historia de un Dios
by Shinigami no Yume
Summary: La leyenda del Dios japonés Susano'o adaptada a Bleach. Grimmjow, dios del mar, la tormenta y las batallas, tiene fama de ser una bestia con ansias de batalla. ¿Pero hasta donde pueden llegar esas ganas de pelear? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrán? GrimmNel.


¡Hola a todos y todas! Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió escuchando una cancion de Vocaloid titulada Susano'o. Para los que no saben de la leyenda, antes que nada, no son las técnicas de Itachi Uchiha de Naruto. Susano'o es un dios de la mitología japonesa, el dios del mar, la tormenta y las batallas. Nació de la nariz de su padre, Izanagi. Amaterasu, la diosa del Sol, es su hermana y la máxima deidad japonesa. Y su otra hermana, Tsukuyomi, la diosa de la Luna. Y, como en todas las mitologías politaístas, hay el típico Dios descontento con lo que le ha tocado gobernar, y en este caso es Susano'o.

Total, que escuchando la cancion de Vocaloid sobre esta leyenda pensé: "¿Cómo sería esta leyenda con los personajes de Bleach?". Y aquí está el resultado. En este fic, Grimmjow es Susano'o y Orihime es Amaterasu. Y la serpiente Yamata no Orochi es Luppi, pues Yamata no Orochi tiene ocho cabezas y ocho colas y Luppi tiene ocho brazos en su forma liberada.

También aviso de que hay cosas que he quitado/añadido/cambiado para adaptarla mejor a los personajes de Bleach y al fic en general.

Por último: **Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo. Y la leyenda... Pues no sé quien la inventó, pero yo no, así que...**

Espero que os guste. ¡Disfrutad del fic!

* * *

><p><span>Susano'o: la leyenda de un Dios<span>

Otro día tranquilo en Izumo, el país de los dioses. El sol brillaba gracias a la luz de su hermana, una joven piel blanca, con un hermoso pelo naranja sujetado por unas bonitas horquillas azules que le regaló su mejor amigo Sora el día que éste murió, y unos bellos ojos grises. Ella era la Diosa del Sol, y máxima deidad de aquellas tierras. Sí, Orihime hacía brillar el Sol con nada más que su sonrisa, aquella que todos los dioses hombres del lugar deseaban poseer.

Y él ya estaba harto de todo. Paz, tranquilidad, amor… ¡Tonterías, eso es lo que eran! Él, como dios del mar, la tormenta y las batallas, despreciaba totalmente esa sensación de calma. Y despreciaba totalmente a todos aquellos que querían mantenerla. Muchas veces era tachado de cruel, pero simplemente, ¡no lo soportaba más! De los tres hermanos, él, el único hombre, ¡era el que menos importancia tenía y el que menos gobernaba! Hasta su otra hermana, Rukia, la Diosa de la Luna, ¡era más importante que él! A pesar de su antigua disputa con Orihime Y de que las dos no podían ni verse, pues por eso se separaban el día y la noche, el sol y la luna, ¡tenía más poder sobre el resto que él!

De ese día no pasaría. Estaba totalmente decidido a desatar la furia que tantos años había contenido.

El joven de pelo azul irrumpió, montado en un caballo celestial, en el salón donde las doncellas de Orihime y ella misma cosían bonitas telas para vestidos celestiales. Al ver la expresión cargada de odio en el rostro del joven, las doncellas se alarmaron y sus expresiones calmadas se convirtieron en rostros aterrorizados. Su hermana le miró sorprendida, sabía que el Dios tenía un bastante mal carácter, pero nunca imaginó que entraría de esa manera en el salón, cuando nunca antes había ido a visitarla.

― Grimmjow, que te crees que estás hacien… ― La joven diosa no pudo terminar la frase. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Su hermano había agarrado uno de los telares en que sus doncellas trabajaban y lo había arrojado contra una de ellas. Orihime fue deprisa a socorrer a la chica, otra pieza de un telar salió disparada pasando a pocos centímetros del rostro de la chica. El caballo empezó a romper los telares, haciendo que muchas piezas puntiagudas se desprendiesen del objeto para cruzar la sala a toda velocidad. El de pelo azulado empezó a destrozar la sala a patadas, las doncellas yacían en el suelo, con los hierros de varios telares clavados en su corazón. La joven de pelo naranja intentó ayudar a las chicas, pero era demasiado tarde. Miró con una mirada que reflectaba un odio infinito hacía su hermano, que había salido de la sala para ir quién sabe dónde. La diosa del Sol fue tras él. Si algo no soportaba era pelear, pero esta vez el de pelo azul fue demasiado lejos como para dejarlo pasar.

Pero al salir su sorpresa fue aún mayor. Los bonitos campos de flores que rodeaban la mansión en que habitaba, aquellos hermosos prados llenos de colores, impregnado por el agradable olor de los tulipanes, los claveles, las rosas, plantaciones de lavanda, bonitos árboles de cerezo en flor y muchas otras plantas más, ahora estaba cubierto por un horroroso color marrón, todas las flores estaban muertas y solo se podía oler un indiscutible hedor que, junto con el color de los campos, no era muy difícil saber de que era: excrementos.

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de la diosa. No podía soportar esa horrible vista. Tuvo que taparse la nariz para no vomitar, pues el olor era digno de esa reacción. Sintió su corazón romperse y un nudo hacérsele en la garganta. No podía soportar el dolor que le había causado ver sus campos llenos de excrementos y la muerte de sus doncellas, todo a manos de su hermano. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba como nunca pensó que odiaría a nadie, pues ella era una persona compasiva y amable, y raramente alzaba la voz.

― Grimmjow… ― Eso fue lo único que la chica susurró antes de empezar a correr hacía algún lugar que ni ella sabía, solo para alejarse de ahí.

…

El joven dios caminaba en un páramo desolado. Las nubes lo cubrían todo. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que fue desterrado del reino de Izumo por "las atrocidades cometidas contra la diosa del Sol y sus doncellas, bla, bla, bla". ¡¿Pero con quién se pensaban que estaban hablando! ¡Él era el dios de las batallas, y hacía años que no podía matar a nadie por las estúpidas normas del reino celestial! ¡Ahora podía luchar tanto como él quisiera, sólo necesitaba a _Totsuka_, la espada que tantas batallas había librado junto a él, y la emoción de la batalla se apoderaba de su ser!

Pero, a quién quería engañar. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, se arrepentía enormemente de lo que había hecho. Se sentía mal por haber matado a las doncellas, por haber ensuciado los campos, y, sobretodo, por haber herido psicológicamente a Orihime de una manera tan brutal. Cuando pensaba en ello se sentía como la peor escoria que pudiese existir en el mundo, ya sea de los dioses o de los mortales. En los momentos en que recordaba lo que había hecho. Quería regresar y pedirle perdón a Orihime, decirle con total sinceridad que sentía de verdad todo el daño que le había causado. Pero eso no era posible, pues le habían negado el acceso a Izumo. Y aunque pudiese poner un pié en aquellas tierras, una simple disculpa no serviría absolutamente de nada. No merecía el perdón de su hermana, y lo sabía. Ahora solo deseaba que el mal que él había hecho hubiera podido arreglarse de alguna forma, no por él, si no por el bienestar de su hermana.

Y eso tampoco pasaría. El sol se había ido. Durante esos dos meses nunca había brillado la luz del día, signo de que Orihime se había encerrado en algún lugar, ella sola, aislada del resto del mundo, maldiciendo a este y maldiciéndolo a él. Y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras subía río arriba, había llegado a un poblado. Las casas eran construcciones sencillas de madera, cabañas que no protegían mucho del clima. Caminó pesadamente por delante de algunas casas. Parecían deshabitadas. El pueblo estaba parcialmente destruido, y no parecía haber nadie más. Eso pensaba, hasta que escuchó el llanto de una niña. Fue hacia donde provenía el sonido y se encontró con una pareja y su hija. El hombre tenía el pelo marrón y desordenado, y la chica era de piel morena y un bonito cabello dorado. La joven tenía un largo pelo de color verde claro. Grimmjow se acercó a ellos.

― Perdonad, se que quizá no es un buen momento pero… ¿Ustedes son de aquí? ¿Me podrían decir por qué este poblado está deshabitado, por favor? ― Preguntó Grimmjow con extraña cordialidad en él.

― Yo… Me llamo Starrk ― Respondió el hombre ―. Soy el príncipe de este lugar, o al menos lo era… Mi esposa es Harribel y nuestra hija Neliel... Teníamos ocho hijas, pero el monstruo que reina en estas tierras, Yamata no Luppi, se las tragó una a una cada año. Pide sacrificios vírgenes, y como somos los únicos del poblado, pues el resto de habitantes huyeron hace tiempo… ― Se le formó un nudo en la garganta ― Por favor… Sólo nos queda nuestra hija menor. Y ahora el monstruo viene a buscarla. Por favor, ayúdenos… No tenemos nada con lo que pagarle pero se lo suplico… ― El hombre ya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas.

Susano'o había escuchado atentamente al hombre y ahora miraba a la chica. Realmente era bonita, y era una lástima que esas malditas lágrimas invadieran su rostro, enrojeciéndolo. Tenía que admitirlo, en el primer instante que la había visto… Se había enamorado de ella.

― Señor, ustedes… ¿Me dejarían casarme con su hija si les ayudo? ― Preguntó el dios con algo de inseguridad.

El matrimonio y la chica lo miraron sorprendidos. La mujer mayor balbuceó algo incomprensible mientras que la chica lo examinaba con los ojos abiertos, aún llorando. Otra vez fue el hombre el que respondió.

― Pero… Señor, no sabemos ni su nombre… ― Susurró todavía sorprendido.

― Oh, es cierto, perdonen mi descortesía. ― Respondió ―. Yo soy Susano'o, dios del mar, la tormenta y las batallas, hermano de Amaterasu, Diosa del Sol, y Tsukuyomi, Diosa de la Luna, hijo de Izanagi.

Las tres personas que estaban delante suyo aún se sorprendieron más.

― Tanto tiempo… ―Dijo llorando el hombre ―. Hemos esperado la ayuda divina tanto tiempo… Nosotros… Señor, usted de verdad es un buen marido para nuestra hija… Pero solo si ella está de acuerdo…

La chica, que no paraba de derramar lágrimas, asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Realmente ese hombre era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. La salvaría de ser devorada por un maldito monstruo… No le hacían falta más razones para aceptar, pues que le salvara la vida era una razón más que suficiente para ella.

Grimmjow sonrió. Se acercó un poco a la chica y le secó las lágrimas de la cara.

―Antes que nada ― Dijo serio el Dios dirigiéndose a los mayores ― necesito que me digan el aspecto del monstruo.

― Normalmente se muestra como una persona, parece un chico joven de pelo negro vestido de con una túnica blanca ―Respondió el hombre ―. Pero su aspecto real es el de una serpiente enorme, de piel pálida, con ocho cabezas y ocho colas. Su tamaño puede cubrir ocho montañas y ocho valles.

― Bien, entonces les pido por favor que hagan lo que yo les diga ― Dijo Grimmjow ―. Primero rodead vuestra casa con cercas. Preparad un buen licor con los ingredientes que tengáis, como más mejor. Construid ocho palcos para las ocho cabezas y dejad una copa de licor en cada palco. Después solo esperad y dejádmelo a mí.

La familia siguió las instrucciones del Dios. Al cabo de unas horas de duro trabajo y con un poco de ayuda del de pelo azul pudieron acabar los preparativos. Ya era de noche y una bonita luna decreciente resplandecía en el cielo, tapada solo por algunas nubes grises. No parecía que fuera a llover, cosa favorable, porque si no se estropearían los licores. El joven Dios afilaba su espada_ Totsuka_ para estar bien preparado.

Y, pasadas unas horas, a medianoche, un chico de pelo negro vestido de blanco apareció en el poblado. Enfurecido por el retardo de su sacrificio, hizo que sus ocho cabezas y sus ocho colas se mostraran. Era increíblemente enorme y tenía un aspecto horripilante. Sus ojos inyectados de sangre eran amarillos con una pupila negra alargada. De sus bocas caían ríos de babas. Su cuerpo escamoso estaba recubierto por un manto de algo viscoso, cosa que hacía que al moverse dejara el suelo todo impregnado de esa sustancia. Y en su cuerpo se veían rastros de sangre que lo hacían aún más asqueroso.

El monstruo parecía como si fuera a arrasar con todo el poblado, pero justo entonces se fijó en las copas de licor que había en los gigantescos palcos. Acercó una de sus cabezas a una de las copas y sorbió con su bífida lengua un poco de esa bebida. Pronto las otras cabezas también empezaron a beber. Había caído en la trampa. Grimmjow esperó, escondido encima de una alta rama de un árbol. Y finalmente, la serpiente cayó dormida; se había emborrachado del licor, tal como había previsto Grimmjow. El de pelo azul se acercó al horrible monstruo y empezó a cortar sus cabezas y sus colas. Pero al cortar la cuarta cola chocó con algo metálico. Con cuidado desgarró la piel de la serpiente para encontrarse con una bonita espada, de hoja plateada muy reluciente, de mango dorado con un rubí incrustado y una inscripción con caracteres antiguos donde estaba grabado su nombre: _Kusanagi_.

Starrk, Harribel y Neliel se acercaron temerosos. Al verlos, Grimmjow les sonrió enseñando los dientes en señal de victoria. Starrk cayó de rodillas, Harribel rompió a llorar, y Neliel se le abalanzó encima, abrazándolo.

― De verdad… Eres digno de ser llamado Dios. ― Le susurró la chica en su pecho, para luego besarlo. Grimmjow le correspondió el beso y lamió el labio inferior de la chica, quién entendió lo que el Dios reclamaba y dejó paso a que la lengua del de pelo azul juguetease con la suya, dando lugar a un beso apasionado. Se separaron por falta de oxigeno y la chica empezó a llorar de felicidad. Había esperado ese día tanto tiempo… Sentía como si su vida empezara en ese momento. Grimmjow, por su parte, se olvidó de todas las preocupaciones sobre su hermana que le habían rodeado estos últimos dos meses, y disfrutó de ese momento. Se sentía feliz como nunca antes se había sentido. Al final, el que le hubieran expulsado del cielo había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Sus ahora dos espadas yacían en el suelo, olvidadas. Todo estaba olvidado. En ese momento, solo existían ellos dos.

― Si yo soy un Dios… Entonces tú eres lo que está por encima de todos los Dioses. Porque mi Diosa… Eres tú. ― Le dijo Grimmjow para volver a besarla.

De pronto, el sol los iluminó. El joven dios abrió los ojos sorprendido y se separó de Neliel con delicadez.

― El sol ha salido… ― Grimmjow sonrió, una sonrisa algo triste ― Orihime… No sé cómo lo habrán hecho… Pero me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

― Es un bonito amanecer, ¿no te parece? ― Dijo Neliel, que se sentó en la hierba―. Hacía tiempo que no veía el sol. Desde luego este es el mejor día de toda mi vida, he visto el sol después de días sin verlo y… Te he conocido a ti. ―La chica sonrió dulcemente. Grimmjow se sentó a su lado y le devolvió la sonrisa. Vio las dos espadas tiradas por el suelo, y se fijó en _Kusanagi_.

― ¿A ti te gustaría ver la tierra de Izumo? ― Le preguntó el Dios a la chica ―. Mira, no soy tan bueno como crees ― Dijo pesadamente ―. Le hice cosas terribles a mi hermana y por eso el sol hace días que no…

― Me da igual ―Lo cortó Neliel ―. No me importa lo que fuiste en el pasado. Porque de alguna manera, a pesar de que no te conozco mucho, se que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste. Así que me da igual.

― Yo… Gracias Neliel… ― Susurró Grimmjow.

― Y sí, me encantaría ver Izumo ― Dijo la chica ―. Y por lo que veo tu quieres volver allí, ¿no es así?

― Entonces… ¿Querrías venir conmigo? ― Preguntó Grimmjow ―. No sé si me dejarán volver… Pero creo que quizás pueda reconciliarme con mi hermana… ― El chico miraba fijamente la espada _Kusanagi_.

― ¿Con esa espada que estaba dentro del monstruo? ― Preguntó Neliel mirando hacia donde Grimmjow lo hacía ―. Es realmente bonita para estar dentro de esa cosa. ― Dijo sonriendo.

― Pero ¿tus padres ya dejarán que…? ― Empezó a preguntar el de pelo azul.

― Nosotros le dejamos ― Respondió Harribel ―. Usted le ha salvado la vida, y si ella es feliz nosotros no tenemos nada más que desear.

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron.

― Entonces, ¿vamos hacia el cielo, mi Dios? ― Dijo Neliel.

― Por supuesto… Mi Diosa.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Los que hayan leído la leyenda sabrán lo que ha pasado con Amaterasu. Los que no la hayan leído, pues recomiendo leerla, a mi me encantó.<p>

¿Reviews...? Se aceptan críticas constructivas.


End file.
